


After Darkness

by ToxicSugar



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blind Ignis, Blow Jobs, Chapter 14 spoilers, Emotional, End Game Spoilers, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Spoilers, Yaoi, cup noodle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicSugar/pseuds/ToxicSugar
Summary: Set after the events at the Citadel comes After Darkness. Gladiolus and Ignis struggle with feelings, whilst Prompto and Noctis recover from events relating to what happened at the Citadel.





	1. After Darkness Comes The Light

Many weeks had passed since the events in Insomnia. With the rising sun the world had set back, returning to the morning when the sun had never risen. Only those in the vicinity of the crystal had any recollection of what had happened, everyone else just knew the daemons were gone and it was thanks to the King, Noctis, and the Oracle, Lunafreya.

Without a king to lead, the world was lost. Niflheim too, was lost. Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus started arrangements for a new government, to help lead people into a new world. It was stressful, and difficult, but they had to keep going. They had to stand tall.

They had hope that one day Noctis would return. That what happened wasn't the end for him. Prompto had taken to looking after Umbra and Pryna, who spent much of their life laying by the locked doors of the throne room. Ignis was the one who had suggested keeping them locked, not letting the world touch it until the day the king would return and take his place on the throne.

Prompto still visited Ignis frequently, who had taken up cooking again, despite his loss of vision. Gladio however, found the situation awkward. In the lost timeline he had confessed feelings to Ignis, who reciprocated those feelings, but due to the way the world had been they decided to not start a relationship. Neither were sure if the other even remembered this, and neither wanted to bring it up. Prompto had just assumed the two had a fight, and every time he attempted to bring it up in conversation one of them would change the subject.

Prompto often sat outside the throne room with the dogs, knowing they were missing Noctis and Lunafreya, and wanting to help in any way possible. He would often sneak meat from the meals Ignis cooked for them. Ignis secretly knew this, but let him continue. Sometimes he'd even put a little extra on Prompto's plate. 

As Prompto sat with the dogs, reviewing some photos he'd snapped earlier that day, Umbra and Pryna started getting restless. They began sniffing at the door, and soon were frantically scratching at it. Prompto panicked, not knowing if this was going to be a daemon or the return of Noctis, grabs the key he had (Prompto, Ignis and Gladio being the only ones with a key to the throne room) and rushes in.

Prompto scans the empty, dusty room, having not seen it in a long time. The crystal catches his eye, a large crack runs down it. He warily approaches it, the dogs staying behind at the door. As he steps closer he starts to hear a familiar voice in his head, but he can't make out the words. He can feel his heart in his throat, his hands running a cold sweat. As he gets closer to the crystal the voice becomes clearer. 

"Prompto...", his eyes widen as he hears his friend's voice speaking his name.  
"Noctis?" he instinctively responds. The crystal's light pulsates, the crack growing larger. Without so much as a second thought he touches the crystal, immediately being knocked back, he screams out in pain as a bright light fills the room.

Alerted to the bright light from the throne room windows, Gladio, who was on his way to meet Prompto, breaks into a sprint.   
"What has that idiot done now...?" he mutters under his breath as he runs up the stairs of the palace. He pants heavily as he makes his way to the throne room, throwing the doors open.

His eyes locked onto the cracked and broken crystal, Prompto laid unconcious next to it. He ran to Prompto, grabbing him and placing him over his shoulder. As he reached for his phone to call Ignis he noticed within the crystal was a body. Noctis. Without thinking he grabbed onto Noctis's torn shirt and cried out in pain, but he persevered through the crystal's defenses. He pulled Noctis from within the crystal. He was alive, but unconcious. Using all his strength he carried the two out of the throne room, placed them down and locked the doors once more. He took out his phone to call Ignis, letting out a large sigh as things were strained between the two of them.

"Hello? Gladio?" Ignis's usually calm voice sounded concerned, it was unlike Gladio to want anything to do with him these days.  
"Ignis, it's Noctis."  
"I'm on my way", and with that Ignis had hung up, already rushing to the palace.

Gladio sat back, holding the two unconcious boys and leaning his head back on the door to the throne room.   
"Fuck..." he sighed. This was going to be difficult. Noctis returned, but he's hurt, and he's probably gonna have to spend a lot of time around Ignis again. He didn't hate Ignis, things were just awkward and he wasn't the best at dealing with those sorts of feelings. Ignis had rejected him once before, for understandable reasons, despite them sharing feelings for each other. He didn't even know if Ignis could remember that, or if he even still felt that way. Not to mention the fact that whilst Gladio was in love with Ignis, he shared similar feelings for Noctis and Prompto. It was confusing and stressful and he'd rather not deal with any of it.

"Gladio!" Ignis made his way to where Gladio was sat, still using his cane to guide him.  
"I-Ignis. Noctis and Prompto...They're okay, I think. Unconcious but okay."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. I wasn't there. When I got here they were both like this."  
"Okay, we'll take them to Noctis's room. We can keep an eye on them there, and get them some medical help."

For the next few days Ignis and Gladio stayed by their sides as often as possible, neither wanting to miss the moment one of them woke up. Neither of them spoke to the other much, Gladio could barely stand to look at Ignis, and despite his lack of sight, Ignis could tell. 

Gladio spent most of his time reading, trying to keep himself busy so he didn't have to speak to Ignis. He didn't want to be the one to start that conversation up. This was the most time they'd spent together since the roadtrip. He missed those days, spending time with the men he loved, eating Ignis's cooking and seeing the world. Ignis missed it heavily too. He was so pleased to be back with them all, but his heart felt heavy. He didn't know how to start up that conversation with Gladio, especially given his feelings were not exclusive to him. He was completely unaware that Gladio shared his feelings for the other boys.

After a few days Noctis began to stir. Ignis sat on the bed next to him, gently reminding him that he was okay and safe. That they were all here. They weren't going anywhere and Noctis was safe now. Once Noctis regained his ability to move about again he moved himself to rest his head on Ignis's lap, who gently played with his hair. It was rare that the prince wanted physical comfort, but Ignis was happy to give it to him.

Gladio was not too pleased about this, however. He was left out and he didn't want to ask for affection. He grumbled quietly and went back to reading his book. It wasn't long after this point that Prompto woke up. He looked over at Noctis and Ignis cuddled up and felt pain. He feared he'd be left out. He wanted things to go back to how they were on the road trip.

Noctis made eye contact with Prompto. It took a moment to register that Prompto was awake.  
"Prompto! You're okay!" Noctis cried out, alerting Ignis and Gladio.  
"So...back with the living, are we?" Ignis smirked.  
"Good to see you're back." Gladio was still a bit peeved with the whole situation. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  
"How long was I out...?" Prompto asked.  
"A few days. Noctis woke up not too long ago." Ignis replied, his hand still on Noctis' head.  
"Noctis! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Prompto exclaimed, suddenly remembering the situation before he fell unconcious.  
"I'm fine...It hurts a bit, I can still feel the crystal. But I'm okay."  
"What was it like? In the crystal? And Ardyn...?"  
"Ardyn is gone...I can't really remember much. It's hazy and it hurts my head to think about..."  
"You both need to rest still. I'll cook tonight, what would you like?"  
"Are you okay to cook? Your vision..." Noctis was concerned.  
"I'm fine. I might be blind, but I've gotten pretty used to it."  
"In that case...How about Dualhorn Steak?" Prompto grinned at his friend.  
"I'm kind of in the mood for curry..." Noctis pondered over his choices.  
"I'm fine with cup noodles." Gladio growled.   
"That's all you've eaten in the past few days. It's high time you ate a proper meal." Ignis snapped at him.  
"I'm fine with cup noodles."  
"You need proper food. You can't live off cup noodles."  
"I don't need you to cook for me." Gladio put his book down and stormed out of the room. As soon as the door was shut behind him he slumped down against the wall. In truth, he missed Ignis' cooking. He missed sitting with everyone and enjoying a meal. He missed being around them all the time. He placed his head in his hands, unsure of where to go from here.

Ignis stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.   
"Gladio. I know you're sat there."  
"So?"  
"I want to know what the problem is. Why don't you want to be around me anymore?"  
"It's not like that..."  
"Then what? What's keeping you from me?"  
"Don't act like you don't know."  
"Gladio...That was...It was a different time."  
"It doesn't change my feelings for you."  
"It's more complicated than that. Noctis...and Prompto..." Ignis sighed and sat down next to Gladio, "It's not that I don't have feelings for you. I...I have feelings for them too. I don't know. It's confusing and I just don't want to lose any of you. But I feel like I've already lost you."  
"I'm not going anywhere...And those feelings for the others...You're not alone there.". Ignis said nothing. He mulled over Gladio's words. Being gay, or in Gladio's case, pansexual, was no longer an issue, but the four of them? Together? And neither of them were sure of the other two's sexualities or feelings, anyway.  
"I suppose...We should discuss it with them. Things won't change if we do nothing." Ignis sighed.  
"I guess...But we could lose them."  
"We've been through enough. Confessing feelings isn't nearly as big a challenge as saving the world."  
"I suppose you're right." Gladio demurred as he stood up, extending a hand to Ignis, "C'mon then, Iggy.". It had been a long time since Gladio had called him that. Ignis took his hand, it was second nature to him to find Gladio's hand. He stood and they re-entered the room.

Prompto was sat up next to Noct, showing him some of the photos taken whilst he was gone. As Gladio and Ignis returned to the room they both looked up.  
"Is...everything okay?" Prompto asked them, concerned for his friends who seemed to be fighting.  
"Sort of." Grunted Gladio.  
"Sort of?" Noctis questioned.  
"There's something we need to discuss with you." Ignis replied.  
"Well shoot. I'm all ears." Prompto grinned at them.  
"You see...Me and Ignis...Well, we were talking, about us...and you guys. It's...complicated..."  
"If you'll allow me," interjected Ignis, "Me and Gladio, in the other timeline, we had feelings for one another. We still do. However, it doesn't end there."  
"...I see." Noctis mulled this over.  
"What do you mean it doesn't end there?" questioned Prompto.  
"I...Well, we...also share feelings for you. You and Noctis..." Gladio couldn't bear to look at them. He was heavily embarrassed and anxious.  
"You mean you "like like" us?" teased Prompto.  
"Indeed..." Ignis tensed up.  
"I'm confused. You like each other...but also us?" Noctis frowned, bewildered at the situation.  
"Is that a problem?" Gladio muttered.  
"No...Not at all. It's just...unexpected."  
"We don't expect you to share those feelings, but we couldn't continue our lives without informing you of them." Ignis adjusted his glasses, speaking formally as ever. Prompto grinned at them once again.  
"I don't mind at all! I'm pretty sure I share the feelings." Prompto clasped his hands together, his eyes shining as brightly as his smile. Ignis smiled a little, Gladio still looking away.  
"I guess...I wouldn't be entirely against the idea...I just didn't realise you guys were..."  
"Gay?" quipped Ignis.  
"Yeah...I guess."  
"Well, Gladiolus himself is pansexual. As for myself, I'm gay, but I never saw a reason to bring it up in the past. I was far to busy picking up after you, your majesty."  
"Heh, thanks..."  
"So, uh, where do we go from here?" Gladio mumbled.  
"Sex?" joked Prompto.  
"What? That's a little...forward!" Noctis exclaimed.  
"Relax, it was a joke!" Prompto laughed.  
"I suppose, the same way any relationship starts. Dinner?" Ignis smirked.  
"Fine, no cup noodles for me tonight..." Gladio smiled a little to himself, feeling some relief mixed with anxiety.


	2. After First Light

It had been a few days since Gladiolus and Ignis had spoken to Noctis and Prompto regarding their feelings. The past few days had been a little tense and awkward. Noctis and Prompto were still relatively new to relationships; outside of Noctis's engagement to Lunafreya, he'd never really dated anyone, and Prompto had never had the courage to ask anyone he'd liked out.

Gladio and Ignis had quite quickly taken to being in a relationship. Ignis had had a few long term boyfriends in the past, and Gladiolus had dated a few people and had some one night stands. They had pretty much immediately started becoming affectionate with one another but, much to Gladio's irritation, Ignis wanted to wait till everyone in the relationship was ready for moving it into a sexual place. Prompto and Noctis were, after all, still virgins.

They'd taken to sharing Noctis's bed. It was more space than they'd had in the tent, and a lot more comfortable. Even in hotels they'd often had to share double beds, and on occasion, single beds. Noctis and Prompto slept in the center, with Ignis and Gladio on either side. Noctis was still a little shy about the whole situation, Prompto, however, had been enjoying the attention.

That night they settled down for bed as they usually did. Ignis removed his glasses, despite not needing them the habit of wearing them made him feel more normal, and Gladio would read for a bit. Sometimes he would read to the others, which Ignis enjoyed, as he was still learning the basics of braille.

Prompto was frowning slightly, occassionally glancing at Gladio or Ignis. Gladio had noticed, but every time he looked at Prompto he'd look away.  
"What?" Gladio broke the silence, Ignis and Noctis turning their heads to look at the other two.  
"Nothing..." Prompto's face had gone pretty red, a bit embarassed that everyone was looking at him.  
"Is something the matter, Prompto?" Ignis propped himself up on a pillow.  
"It's just...I was just thinking...How would..."it" work...exactly?" He furrowed his brow, and just stared down at the bedsheets.  
"Sex?" Gladio spoke bluntly, to which Prompto just nodded.  
"What? You don't know how sex works?" Gladio smirked, teasing Prompto a little bit.  
"N-No, I know how that works, obviously...just...not with four people?" Prompto gripped onto the bedsheets, feeling extremely self-concious.  
"Well...that depends..." Ignis said, thoughtfully.  
"Be easier to just show you." Gladio put his book down. Prompto looked over at Noctis, who had just been listening quietly. He was also curious about the situation. Prompto raised his eyebrows at Noctis, silently asking him his opinion. Noctis responded with a shrug.  
"Okay." Prompto turned to Gladio, "You can show us...If you wanted."

Gladio grinned at Prompto and leaned over him, he moved his leg so he was straddling him. He cupped Prompto's face and forcefully kissed him, Prompto's eyes widened and a look of utter surprise spread across his face, before he kissed Gladio back. Noctis didn't quite know where to look, he instinctively turned towards Ignis.  
"Your highness?" Ignis smiled at Noctis, who placed a hand on his chest. Not quite sure if he was embarassed at the situation, or not wanting to be left out. Before he was able to make that decision, Ignis gently pressed his lips to the King's.

Ignis parted Noctis's lips with his tongue, gently teasing the other tongue. Running along the sides, then very gently biting his bottom lip. Noctis was clumsy, and his inexperience showed, but he was learning quickly from Ignis. Gladio was being far rougher with Prompto. He was holding Prompto's face tightly, and grinding himself against Prompto's crotch just enough to start to excite him, but not quite enough that Prompto would catch on that it was intentional. 

Thanks to the fact that Gladio was in briefs only, and Prompto was in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, both of them were quite noticeably excited. Noctis and Ignis wore more in bed than the other two, and they were being so gentle with one another, they were barely even beginning to get hard. Gladio pressed down a little more onto Prompto, causing him to moan slightly. At this both Noctis and Ignis turned in their direction. Noctis quickly noticed their arosal, his face turning bright red. Before he could say or do anything, he felt Gladio's hand reach over, and gently move under his shirt.

Ignis returned to kissing Noctis, Gladio's hand moving up towards his chest. Being touched like this was starting to excite Noctis, his hips bucked upwards involuntarily. As soon as he made contact with Ignis's body he moaned against Ignis's lips. 

Gladio pulled away from Prompto's lips, the blonde boy's eyes slightly glazed over, and his mouth ever so slightly panting for breath. Gladio leaned his body back, rubbing himself against Prompto's cock. Prompto cried out loudly, causing Noctis to look over mid-kiss.  
"Ignis?" Gladio smirked at Ignis, who immediately sat up, as if on command, and pressed his lips to Gladio's. The two pressed their tongues against each others, and rougly swirled and played with one another. Both of them grinding on the other two boys.

Prompto, not wanting to be left out, leaned over and kissed Noctis, who instantly responded by putting his tongue in Prompto's mouth. Noctis was breathing heavily, moaning occasionally. Every now and then Prompto would moan too, but he was more in control of himself than Noctis was.

Gladio soon reached over to Ignis's dick, rubbing it through his pyjama bottoms. Gently curling his fingers around it, and moving his hand from base to head, lingering ever so slightly at the top.  
"A-Ahh...Gladio..." Ignis moaned, both Prompto and Noctis stopped kissing to look at what was happening now. In response, Noctis's hand joined Gladio's. His first time ever touching someone else in this way. He followed Gladio's movements. Prompto decided to play with Gladio, his hands much smaller than Gladio's penis. He couldn't fit his fingers around the whole thing. Gladio let out a deep, guttural moan. 

Gladio moved his hand to push down Ignis's pyjamas and boxers, his pubic hair was perfectly trimmed and neat. Noctis hesitated before placing his hand back on Ignis. His hand was cold compared to Ignis's warm skin. He gently moved his hand down the shaft, pulling back Ignis's foreskin.

Gladio's hand did not return to Ignis's dick, instead he went back to Prompto, pulling his boxers down. Prompto gasped at this sudden movement, unable to gather his thoughts before Gladio's mouth was on his dick. Prompto's toes curled as the other man's tongue travelled along his shaft. He clung onto the pillow under his head.  
"G-Gladio...W-Wait..." Prompto moaned. Gladio immediately lifted his head up and looked over at Prompto.  
"Lay down..." Prompto barely able to look at Gladio, but Gladio did as he was told. As soon as Gladio did, Prompto leaned over him, straddling his face, and removing Gladio's briefs. He took a moment to work out what exactly to do, as Gladio was very large, but before long he had placed him in his mouth. Gladiolus lifted his head up to meet Prompto's dick, it quivered against his mouth.

Ignis and Noctis soon joined them in the same position, Ignis on the bottom, Noctis leaning over him. Ignis placed a hand on Prompto's thigh, trailing up it to find his ass. Prompto moaned against Gladio's cock as Ignis's hand teased his ass, gently circling it. Prompto instinctively pushed back against Ignis's finger, wanting more than what he was being given. He used his hands to open Gladio's legs further, and began to copy Ignis's movements. 

Gladio moved his arm around Prompto's waist, pulling him into him, allowing him to deepthroat. Noctis was focused on Ignis's cock, not paying attention to anything around him, far too worried he wasn't doing it right. All of a sudden he felt someone's hand touch his ass. He didn't know, or care who's. He moaned as he felt himself be played with, it was a little rough. Gladio pressed a finger into Noctis, he wasn't quite ready and let out a small yelp, but it wasn't long before he began to open up to Gladio. 

Ignis soon began to press a finger into Prompto, who in turn copied him on Gladio. Ignis thrusted his finger gently in and out of Prompto, who shook and moaned with every movement. He tried to copy Ignis, but he wasn't anywhere near as experienced. By now, Gladio had begun to get a bit rougher with Noctis, as he sped up his movements on Prompto's dick he also sped up his movements inside of Noctis.

Noctis pressed down into Ignis's mouth, his whole body heating up and tensing. He was panting heavily at this point.  
"F-Fuck...I can't..." He moaned, unable to finish his sentence before he was overwhelmed with pleasure, ejaculating into Ignis's mouth. Gladio pulled out of Noctis, who moved away from Ignis slight.  
"A-Ah...I'm sorry..." Noctis looked away, embarassed at what had just happened. Ignis wiped his mouth.  
"It's fine. We can keep going.". Noctis nodded, not entirely sure what Ignis meant. Prompto moved away from Gladio, sensing that they were about to move into the next stage of things.

Gladio moved off the bed, and went to stand in front of Noctis.  
"Bend over", he spoke bluntly. Noctis did as he was told, before freezing up.  
"Isn't that too big...?" he spoke, meekly.  
"I'll be gentle.". Gladio pressed himself against Noctis's ass, slowly pushing it open. He thrusted in and out, with every re-entry getting a little further in. Noctis began to moan loudly.  
"Prompto." Gladio looked at Prompto, before gesturing him over. Prompto moved behind Gladio, having to tiptoe to even be able to reach him. He held his dick up to Gladio's ass, letting Gladio move back onto it with his thrusts. Ignis moved over to face Noctis, who instantly opened his mouth around Ignis's dick. It wasn't long before Noctis was semi-hard again.

Gladio reached a hand around to Noctis's cock, gently teasing it. He pressed his face into the King's back, as Prompto began to find his rhythm. The angle of Gladio as he bent his knees to fuck Noctis causing Prompto to hit his prostate with ease. Gladio moaned against Noctis's skin. Noctis's whole body was shaking, and it wasn't long before he tensed up and cried out, Gladio causing him to have a dry orgasm.

"You don't last very long, your highness..." Gladio teased.  
"Sh-Shut up..." Noctis panted heavily against Ignis's dick, barely able to keep up the blowjob. Ignis took this as a chance to move behind Prompto, his dick wet from Noctis's mouth, and his own pre-cum, he pressed it against Prompto. Prompto cried out and pressed hard into Gladio, who let out a deep, roar-like moan. Gladio began to speed up inside of Noctis, using his hands on his hips to pull Noctis against him, bucking into him. Gladio began to let out a series of deep, growls, against his gritted teeth, before crying out as he came inside of Noctis. Prompto still pressing into him, his body convulsing from pleasure, unable to think straight. He was still pressing into Noctis, despite starting to lose his erection.

It wasn't long before Ignis gritted his teeth, and quiet orgasmed into Prompto, pressing his forehead into Prompto's shoulder and panting against it. Prompto smirked as he pulled out of Gladio, causing him to yelp, and rubbed his dick between Gladio's asscheeks. He moaned as his hot, sticky semen spurted out, landing on Gladio's back.

Ignis, Prompto and Noctis collapsed into the bed, exhausted. Gladio glared at Prompto.  
"Now I've gotta take a shower..." He grumbled, as Prompto grinned at him.  
"Asshole.", Gladiolus stepped into the en suite bathroom, to take a shower. The other three quickly falling asleep, completely and utterly out of energy.


End file.
